Sunset's Orison
by Mag-chan
Summary: A simple question in the sunset. A prayer for things unspoken. [HaoRen]


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm merely using them for the fun of it.  
Notes: Tried a new kind of writing style. :3 Please tell me what you think, and feel free to poke at me if you see any spelling/grammatical mistakes.

-----------------------------------

An unheard song trailed in the air, floating across the sky as the colors of the sky turned from a light blue to the firey colors of red, orange and purple. A mixture, almost like a work of art, which played on the sky and gave the atmosphere more of a sense of finality with its beautiful un-earthy qualities. Two boys stood, not a word leaving their lips, their attention not on the beautiful display of the skies, but seemingly lost in each other's thoughts. One of them, the tallest, a handsome young man with long dark brown hair and dressed in a strange fashion of sorts, with nothing but a pair of pants and a white cape covering his torso. Black eyes which betrayed everything and nothing at all the same time never leaving the ones of the boy in front of him. The other, a short boy with delicate features, dressed in clothes of Chinese heritage, his arms crossed in front of him in a defensive pose, golden eyes on the floor between them. After what seemed like an eternity of merely basking in the remaining light of the hiding sun, the taller one spoke.

"You will have to choose." His voice was almost detached, words spoken on a deep tone, tone that hid a thousand meanings behind it as the boy swallowed slowly, with difficulty, before continuing, straining not to betray emotion, "It has been long enough."

The shadows of the sinking sun playing across his face, no emotion was revealed on the younger boy's face, no visual sign of his feelings nor word emanating from him. Golden eyes raised slightly, giving the other boy's face a quick glance before going back to the floor.

Fists clenching at his sides, black orbs hid behind tightly closed eyelids as the boy let out an exasperated sigh, seeming to lose his cool, "I won't be merely an alternative anymore." His grip relaxed slightly as he opened his eyes slowly to focus them on the downcast ones of the other boy, "I want to be your choice, Ren."

Slowly he raised his face, arms dropping to his sides as the one spoken to as Ren seemed to regard the other boy seriously now, seeing that this conversation could not be escaped through mere indifference. Their eyes met, and for a moment the golden orbs seemed to gain a bit more warmth, melting slowly against the fire of the other's silent desperate request, "Hao…" His voice betrayed nothing, apparently better at keeping emotion from his voice than the other boy, the word said in a faint, soft whisper.

Hao shook his head slowly, bangs of brown hair moving back and forth with the movement, "No. You can't go back to his house, eat from his plate, hope for the slightest flicker of affection, then come back to me when you don't get it, even if he's a complete idiot for not giving it to you." Black eyes showed a quiet rage which seemed not to be directed at the boy in front of him, but at a formless figure not present at the moment before he shook his head again, this time quickly, seemingly recovering his trail of thought, "You either choose to pine after him like a lost puppy, or you come with me." He straightened up, eyes hard with resolution, yet softening at the same time as he spoke, offering his hand to the boy, "Come with me." 

The golden-eyed boy stared at the out-stretched hand, his shoulder twitching faintly, as if he wanted to move to take it but somehow was held back. His eyes moved up to the other boy's face, then down to his hand again, the slightest flicker of confusion showing in his eyes, seeming suddenly lost, even as he kept his cool charade. Yet Hao noticed the change, and his eyes warmed slightly as he stood his ground, not lowering his hand. The faintest trace of color flushed his face a light pink as his eyes never left Ren's, and he voiced in a quiet whisper, "I remember a very wise yet stubborn person told me one day that sometimes we have to swallow our pride, and follow our heart." The faintest trace of a smile played at the corner of his lips, "I seem to recall that person having a very difficult time saying that, yet if I saw him again, I'd advice him to follow his own advice." His smile grew slightly, "For I myself found it quite useful."

A light red flush covered the younger boy's cheeks as he refocused his eyes on the black ones of his companion. There was a pause as they both stood there, lost in each other's eyes, before the shorter boy gave a hesitant step forward, blushing a bright red color as he took the other one's hand in a tight yet nervous grasp, his voice was a hushed whisper, "Shut up."

The smile on Hao's face couldn't have been brighter, his eyes closing as he discarded the mere hand-taking to suddenly yank the boy into a tight hug, arms wrapped around the lithe frame in a way that suggested they were going to stay that way for a while, burying his face against the other's hair as he took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the younger boy as he whispered a 'Thank you' quietly to himself. 

Golden eyes peered up at him inquiringly from the endearingly flushed face, his tone betraying embarrassment even if the light contentment at seeing the other so happy could not be lost in his eyes, "What did you say?"

The long-haired boy gave the silliest of grins as he hugged the other one tighter, yet pulling his face back slightly to look down at him, "Nothing, nothing." He shook his head quickly, a smile on his lips, "Lets go home." Ren gave a small nod, beginning to pull away before, by seemingly sudden inspiration, he was suddenly drawn into the tight hug again, as the older one suddenly leaned in to plant a deep, passionate kiss on his lips, giving the lower one a light nip as he pulled away, eyes filled with meaning as he whispered against the blushing boy's lips, "And this time… I won't be letting you go back in the morning."

It was deep into the night when they actually made it back to where they would sleep, the stars the only witness to their silent vows. Vows that would last for many years to come.


End file.
